locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
George Lucas
right|100px George Walton Lucas Jr. ist ein verrückter alter Mann, der aus einer Ufophobie mit Star Wars eine weltbekannte Science Fiction Reihe gezaubert hat. Eine Idee wird geboren. Als George ein kleiner Junge war, lag er eines Nachts im Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Schatten vor seiner Zimmertür ließen ihn erstarren und plötzlich wankte eine riesige schwarze Gestalt in sein Zimmer. Eine monotone Stimme mit schweren Atem untermauert, berichtet das die Gestalt "Darth Vader" sei und er dem jungen George eine Geschichte zu erzählen habe. Zwei Gestalten flankierten Vader und sahen mit ihrer weißen Rüstung und den Gewehren aus wie Soldaten. Als Vader seine Geschichte erzählt hat, spukten tausend Dinge im Kopf von George. Eine fantastische Geschichte einer Sternensaga die niemand zuvor so erlebt hat. Spontan fing George an erste Konzeptzeichnungen zu fertigen. Bild:Vader1.JPG|Darth Vader Bild:Tie.JPG|TIE Fighter Bild:Ts1.JPG|Todesstern Diese wurden allerdings schnell wieder verworfen. Nun ging es für George darum eine Geschichte zu finden, da die technischen Möglichkeiten damals sehr beschränkt waren und zuviele weibliche Charaktere die Männerwelt zu der Zeit schockiert hätte, drehte er die "letzten" drei Episoden um dann 30 Jahre später die "ersten" drei zu Verfilmen. Das Ergebnis waren drei alte Teile voller Charme und Rafinesse, sowie drei neue Teile voller lächerliche Banalitäten und hektischen Spezialeffekten. Heute ist George Lucas ein geldgeiler Sack, der mehr am Merchandising als an der ursprünglichen Geschichte interessiert ist. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, warum Charaktere wie Jar Jar Binks einen Auftritt in seinen Filmen bekommen. Sein Vermögen wird auf gut 3 Milliarden Dollar geschätzt. Neben Star Wars hat Lucas aber noch ein bis zwei weitere Filme gedreht. Studenten- und Dokumentarfilme * 1965 - Look at Life * 1965 - Freiheit * 1966 - Herbie * 1966 - 1:42.08 * 1967 - THX 1138:4EB (Electronic Labyrinth) * 1967 - Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town * 1967 - The Emperor * 1967 - 6.18.67 * 1968 - Filmmaker Spielfilme * 1971 - THX 1138 (Regie, Drehbuch, Schnitt) * 1973 - American Graffiti (Regie, Drehbuch) * 1977 - Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Regie, Drehbuch) * 1979 - The Party is Over... Die Fortsetzung von American Graffiti (Herstellungsleitung) * 1980 - Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Herstellungsleitung, Drehbuch) * 1980 - Kagemusha – Der Schatten des Kriegers (Koproduzent) * 1981 - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes (Koproduzent, Drehbuch) * 1981 - Heißblütig - Kaltblütig (Herstellungsleitung) * 1983 - Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Herstellungsleitung, Drehbuch) * 1983 - Twice Upon a Time (Herstellungsleitung) * 1984 - Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes (Koproduzent, Drehbuch) * 1985 - Oz – eine phantastische Welt * 1985 - Mishima: Ein Leben in vier Kapiteln (Koproduzent) * 1986 - Latino * 1986 - Die Reise ins Labyrinth (Herstellungsleitung) * 1986 - Howard – Ein tierischer Held (Herstellungsleitung) * 1986 - Captain EO (Herstellungsleitung) * 1986 - Willow (Herstellungsleitung, Drehbuch) * 1988 - Powaqqatsi * 1988 - Tucker (Herstellungsleitung) * 1988 - In einem Land vor unserer Zeit (Koproduzent) * 1989 - Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug (Koproduzent, Drehbuch) * 1999 - Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Regie, Drehbuch, Herstellungsleitung) * 2002 - Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Regie, Drehbuch, Herstellungsleitung) * 2005 - Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Regie, Drehbuch, Herstellungsleitung) These zur wahren Herkunt Es gibt Gerüchte nach denen George Lucas ein Historiker aus einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxie ist, der sein Schiff mit mandaloreanischem Schnaps betankte und so in unserer Galaxie landete. Auf der Erde angekommen gab er sich als Filmemacher aus und verfilmte die Geschichte seiner Heimatgalaxie. Kategorie:Menschen,Kategorie:Mann,Kategorie:Film